Elevator Confessions
by L.Hawk
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs talk in the elevator. Jenny confesses something important
1. Chapter 1

A/N-#1. I don't own NCIS. If I did, Jenny would still be alive. So would Kate, Paula, and Pacci; they're irrelevant though.

#2. I wrote this in physics class, so that explains the weird mentions of forces. If you need any of these terms defined, please feel free to PM me.

Right, on with the story.

* * *

The emergency stop switch was pulled and the elevator had stopped moving. The normal force of the floor of the elevator and the force of gravity of Gibbs and Jenny were balanced, suspending them in midair.

Then tension between then was palatable. Jenny had pulled the switch. This in and of itself was unusual. It was usually Gibbs that pulled the switch.

She turned to him. He raised one eyebrow. He was good at hiding it, but she knew him well enough to be able to tell he was shocked. He waited for her to speak first. He often did this, even if it was him who pulled the switch.

She looked into his eyes. He looked back. She held his gaze for quite a while, but eventually broke it off and looked down. A smirk hinted at the corner of his mouth.

"We need to talk Jethro," she finally said.

His expression was unreadable as he inclined his head, indicting for her to continue.

She sighed, "I'm pregnant."

He frowned, "Jen, we haven't been…"

"I know." She cut him off.

He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue. She hung her head, "I…It was a mistake."

She looked up at him; his face remained impassive, but his eye softened. She took a deep breath and continued, "I had an affair, with a man…It doesn't matter what his name was, he…He was using me. I didn't realize it at first. I was blinded by my emotions, but when I realized, I immediately cut off all contact with him, and now I don't know what to do." She let out a breath.

He gently laid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her toward him. He held her against his chest and gently kissed the top of her head.

She nuzzled her head into his neck and inhaled. His coffee, sawdust, and bourbon sent. He gently stroked the back of her head. They stayed that way for a moment before she pulled back. He opened his arms to allow her to back up. She took a deep breath, bringing herself back to reality.

When he was sure she was alright, he pulled the emergency stop switch and the tension forces from the cables pulled on the elevator as it continued its journey upward.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- First, I still don't own NCIS. Second this takes place about 5 months after the first chapter, so she's about 6 months pregnant.

Gibbs stormed into Jenny's office. Cynthia tried to stop him of course, but she knew she couldn't. When he burst in, she was on the phone with someone.

She was saying, "What the hell do you mean you don't want anything to do with your child?" She listened to the reply and yelled, "Go to Hell!" before slamming down the phone tears leaking down her cheeks.

She didn't notice Gibbs at first. He stood there for a minute before walking over to her and laying a hand on her shoulder. She sniffed slightly and said, "My door is there for a reason Jethro."

He ignored this comment and moved forward, going behind her desk and wiping the tears off her face. He gently asked, "What's wrong Jen?"

She sighed, "It's nothing," and started to stand up.

Gibbs placed his hands on her shoulders and gently but firmly pushed her back down. He then bent down until her was staring directly into her eyes and said, "It's not nothing."

Jenny looked down as more tears started to fall. "I just called up the father and told him I was pregnant."

Gibbs looked down at her swollen stomach and said, "It was about time."

She sniffed. He sighed, "Jen, I didn't… " He gently pulled a piece of her hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes, "he didn't want anything to do with her."

Gibbs shrugged, "Better to keep that bastard away from your child."

Jenny bit her lip, "I know that, Jethro, I just…my child will grow up without a father. With all the hours I work… I always put the agency first, but what about my child. My baby will grow up starved for affection."

Gibbs gently slapped the back of her head, "Your child will not grow up starved for affection. You know what Abby calls you? She calls you, 'Mommy'. She'll be glad to take your child during the day. The lab's right down stairs, you can visit them all you want. Hell, if you have to work late, I'll stay with them."

Jenny looked at him, slightly shocked, "That was very… verbose for you Jethro."

He glared at her. She smiled slightly, "You even think of head slapping me again Agent Gibbs, I'll have you suspended for attacking a superior."

Gibbs snorted, "Whatever you say, Madame Director," and headed for the door.

She said, "Wait."

He turned around. She blushed slightly, "You'd really do that? Even though the child isn't yours?"

Gibbs turned around and went back to Jenny's desk. He bent down and kissed her rounding stomach as an answer. Then he made his way out of her office, leaving her with a smile on her lips.


End file.
